Forbidden Desires Heroes Soapie
by pairegal21
Summary: Peter and Claire are seeing eachother behind Nathan's back. Adam has broken up with Elle because he has feelings for Claire. Elle works with Sylar to get Adam back and Sylar likes Elle too much. Nathan is torn btw Nikki and his familycareer.
1. Episode 23: Secrets

Note: This is a Heroes Soapie, kind of alternate universe, thought it mightbe fun to write. Didn't turn out the way I expected to, so if you leave feedback I'll continue, if you don't I just won't keep going with it, tell me what you think.

Flash backs and thoughts are italiscised.

Previously:

Peter and Claire are sleeping together while keeping there relationship a secret from Nathan. Nathan is Claire's dad so far.

Sylar and Elle decide to work together despite how much they can't stand one another so they can be with the ones they desire, Elle wants Adam and what Elle doesn't know is Sylar is only helping her to get closer to her.

Peter, Adam, Elle and Claire are all best friends. Adam has feelings for Claire which is why he broke up with Elle. He is just as bad as Elle and will do anything to have Claire not even Peter can stand in his way.

Nikki is pining for Nathan while he's torn between her, winning the election and his family. Nikki feels sometimes that Peter understands her more than he does. Claire is jealous of Nikki and Peter's friendship. Claire doesn't know about Nikki and Nathan's relationship only Peter does.

Episode 23:

**Scene 1:**

Petrelli Mansion

Claire: 'Peter what are you doing?'

Peter had just entered the bathroom through the walls using DL's power. Claire was undressing about to take a shower.

Peter: 'I needed to have a shower.' He was wearing nothing but his boxers.

Claire: 'Well I'm having one so you have to wait.'

Peter: 'I don't think I do.' He said with the biggest grin on his face. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall in the shower. He telekinetically turned the shower on. Claire couldn't stop giggling.

Claire: 'We shouldn't be doing this Nathan's downstairs, if he ever found out his own brother was screwing his daughter he'd do worse then kill you.'

Peter: 'I thought I was meant to be the more older wiser one and Claire he can't do anything to me because of you and even if he could it would be worth it anyway.'

He lent down and pressed his lips against hers and she responded by pressing her lips just as harder. Peter removed his boxers and any clothes Claire had left on and threw them out of the shower. The hot water burned on their skin, Peter's body was so close to hers that it felt like they were melting into each other.

Nathan: 'Claire, are you okay in there, you've been in there a while now and I can't find Peter anywhere, there's something I have to talk to you about.'

Peter nearly fell through the shower door. Under no circumstances could Nathan find him in the shower with his daughter. Claire immediately hopped out frantically getting dressed.

Peter was about to use his power and walk through the walls of the bathroom and get out of the house completely so Nathan wouldn't get any more suspicious but not before he planted another kiss on Claire's lips.

Peter: 'Things will get better I promise.'

Claire: 'That's what you always say, 'she replied with a sad smile on her face.

Peter: 'Claire I promise, okay.'

Claire: 'Good, because I can't stand being apart from you for more than one second.'

Peter: 'Neither can I.' Peter kissed her again then left.

Claire opened the door 'you know women, they take forever to get ready, what did you want to talk about?'

**Scene 2:**

Sylar's Lair

Sylar: 'Elle what are you doing here?' Sylar was in the middle of cleaning up his mess from his latest victim. He was covered in blood and it was spread all over the floor aswell.

Elle did not appear disturbed by this image at all, she was all for killing people to get what she wanted especially after what happened to her last night. That was one thing her and Sylar had in common, but that was all.

Elle: 'I hate to admit it but I need you help.'

_Anything for you darling, _Sylar was thinking. He loved how evil Elle was like him, He admired all of her work and how she handled things. Sylar had never actually cared for anyone until he met her. He tried so hard from the minute he saw her to get her out of her head but he couldn't, they were so much more alike then they thought. Sylar then reverted to the guy Elle thought was him so she wouldn't see right through him and stay away from him altogether. He enjoyed her visits.

Sylar: 'Do I look like the kind of person who would help someone?'

Elle: 'Well if there was something in it for you then yes.'

Sylar: 'I'm listening.'

**Scene 3:**

Adam's apartment

Adam was just watching some televison when the doorbell rang, it was Peter.

Adam: 'Hey Peter, How's it going?'

Peter: 'Just another day almost getting caught out with Claire again, Will things get any easier?'

Adam: 'I don't know Peter, You have start thinking about your future together, is there even going to be one or are you just going to sneak around forever. Claire deserves more than that.'

Peter: 'I thought you supported what we were doing, we are going to have a future together but just not yet. What's got into to you today.'

Adam wasn't sure whether to tell Peter he had broken up with Elle last night because if he asked him why he didn't know how he'd respond. He was in love with Peter's girl and thought he could give her so much more then Peter ever could. But they were madly in love; he had no clue as to how he'd be able to break them up. Well, he had to tell him something, he was going to find out eventually.

Adam: 'I ended things with Elle last night.'

Peter was shocked. They looked so happy together, their love was stange sometimes the way they showed it but he would have never thought that they would ever break up, they were great together.

Peter: 'What happened? Why? Whatever it was I'm sure you can get past it. What did she do?'

Adam: 'That's just it Peter nothing. It's me, Look I can't get it to right now I have some things to take care of.'

Peter was tempted to go after him after he left through the door, but decided he should wait a little while longer and give him some space. _Well I better not be late to Nathan's brunch_, he told himself he did not want to make his mother mad, she was just scary.

**Scene 4: **

Petrelli Mansion

Nathan: 'Now Claire, today at this brunch we are going to have someone with us writing an article about me for my campaign. It's really important and I just wanted to know that you were still coming and won't get into an argument again with my mother. I know she can be controlling and rude towards you sometimes but this family has to be perfect just for today.

Claire: 'I'll be on my best behavior but Nathan this family is far from family.

Claire was right about that. Their conversation was interrupted with a phone call. Nathan looked at his caller ID it was Nikki, he wasn't sure whether Claire knew, Peter did because he confided in his brother about everything. Peter was always saving him especially whenever Heidi came close to learning about him and Nikki. Peter acted like the older brother sometimes. He decided whether or not Claire knew anything or not he did not want to risk anyone else finding out about them. Nathan loved Nikki and was sneaking around with her every chance he got, they weren't going to make their love public until he had won the election and he had found a way that wouldn't result in Heidi winning custody of there kids when they did get a divorce.

Nathan: 'Excuse me I have to take this.'

Claire nodded and went downstairs.

Nathan: 'Nikki why are you calling me on my home phone, If Heidi picked up..'

Nikki: 'I'm sorry Nathan, but when is all this hiding going stop, I'm beginning to doubt that your even going to leave your family for me once this election is over. Why can't we just be two normal people in love?'

Nathan: 'I'm sorry Nikki but this election means a lot to me, and so do my kids.'

Nikki: 'And what about me Nathan, do I mean anything to you, the way you treat me sometimes, I wonder why I'm even with you at all.' She slammed the phone down.

Her eyes began to get slightly watery, she just wanted to wake up with him by her side everyday and for everyone to know that they were together, instead she only had the impression that Nathan is ashamed of her. She felt like she was the stupidest women on earth sometimes and she was done waiting for him.

Nathan had hurt her again, that's all he seemed to do. He'd make it up to her somehow but right now he'd have to get ready for brunch.

**Scene 5**

Sylar's lair

Elle had informed Sylar about her break up with Adam and how she was willing to do anything to get him back.

_Flashback:_

_Elle: 'Adam, I was saying something to you, why aren't you answering me?'_

_Adam: 'It's nothing.'_

_Elle: 'No it isn't you've been so distant lately, distracted, what's going on with you.'_

_Adam didn't know what to say; lately every time he kissed Elle, or saw her he only pictured Claire. He couldn't keep doing this to her, he didn't want Elle anymore and had to stop pretending that he did. He didn't want to break her heart but his heart belonged to someone else._

_Adam: 'I don't think we should see each other anymore.'_

_Elle: 'Did I do something? I love you Adam and you love me, what's changed?'_

_Adam: 'I just don't feel the same way about you anymore.'_

_Elle didn't believe that for one second. She came over to him, sat on his lap and began pressing kisses up his neck. Adam pushed her off. Tears were forming down Elle's face but she would let him see them, she ran out of the apartment. Adam threw a picture of them at the wall. He was angry for hurting Elle this away and angry that he felt this way about Claire._

_End of Flashback_

Sylar: 'Are you okay?'

Elle: 'Compassion from a serial killer that's a surprise.'

Sylar: 'I'm not that inhumane am I?'

Elle: 'Your as inhumane as they come. So if you help me get Adam back with your powers or any way that I need your help, I'll help you steal anyone's power you haven't been able to get. With the two of us working together we can get just about anything we want.'

_In more ways then one,_ Sylar thought to himself all he really wanted was to have Elle right there and then. Killing her best friend and not having Adam would make her very vulnerable and completely convert her to the dark side with him.

Sylar: 'Even Claire's?'

Claire was her best friend but her desire for Adam was far greater then some friendship.

Elle: 'Even Claire.'

**Scene 6**

Peterelli Mansion

Peter entered the mansion.

Nathan: 'I've been looking for you all morning, where have you been?'

Peter: 'At Adam's. Why what's wrong?'

Nathan: 'So many things. Look Peter do you think you could talk to Nikki for me after brunch.'

Peter: 'What did you do this time?'

The doorbell rang it was the reporter.

'I'll tell you later, I'll get the door, you got outside with the rest of the family.'

Peter went to the table there was a seat for him opposite Claire. She was about to smile at him but she felt Angela's eyes piercing on her.

Claire: 'What?' she looked directly at Angela.

Angela: 'Your going to wear that in front of the reporter, go change and put something more descent on and your hair its just all out of place.' Claire was wearing a mini skirt, with a sleeveless top that was very low on her chest, and her hair was just let down over her shoulders.

Claire: 'No! I'm 18 not a 6 year old, I can wear what I want and you're not my mother, and I'm glad you never will be. If I'm such an embarrassment to you I'll just leave.'

Claire was about to get out of her seat and storm off when Peter sent his thoughts to her mind, these were one of the ways they'd communicate constantly since it would look suspicious to Nathan, Angela or Heidi if they were always with each other.

'_Please Claire sit back down, for Nathan. You can yell all you want at Angela later I even will for you.'_

Then he read her thought, '_Fine, but I'm not changing.' _

Peter shot another thought toward her, _'Good because I really like what your wearing. It kind of turns me on a little.'_

Claire smiled and Angela spoke back to her again 'What are you smiling at?'

Claire: 'None of your business.'

Then the reporter came out and everyone stood up to greet him.

**Next time on :**

Peter and Claire find it hard to hide there relationship at brunch.

Nikki almost jeopardizes Nathan's career and gets closer to Peter.

Elle confronts Adam about the break up.

Adam confides in Claire.

Sylar finds it hard to just work with Elle.


	2. Episode 24: Saving the Day

Note: This is a Heroes Soapie, kind of alternate universe, thought it might be fun to write. Didn't turn out the way I expected to, so if you leave feedback I'll continue, if you don't I just won't keep going with it, tell me what you think.

Huge credit to goes to **LindseyInsomnia** who wrote all of scene 2 for me, I just added something at the end. Hope you all enjoy reading.

Flash backs and thoughts are italiscised.

Previously:

Peter and Claire are sleeping together while keeping there relationship a secret from Nathan. Nathan is Claire's dad so far.

Sylar and Elle decide to work together despite how much they can't stand one another so they can be with the ones they desire, Elle wants Adam and what Elle doesn't know is Sylar is only helping her to get closer to her.

Peter, Adam, Elle and Claire are all best friends. Adam has feelings for Claire which is why he broke up with Elle. He is just as bad as Elle and will do anything to have Claire not even Peter can stand in his way.

Nikki is pining for Nathan while he's torn between her, winning the election and his family. Nikki feels sometimes that Peter understands her more than he does. Claire is jealous of Nikki and Peter's friendship. Claire doesn't know about Nikki and Nathan's relationship only Peter does.

**Episode 24:**** Saving the Day**

**Scene 1**

Petrelli Mansion (Outside)

Reporter: 'So Nathan, when did you discover you had a daughter or did you know all along about her?'

Nathan had already planned out an answer for a question like this. 'I thought she died in a fire 18 years ago, and then two years ago, she showed up out of the blue in my house. I had no idea she was still alive or she would have been here with me all those years.'

Reporter: And Claire how has it been adjusting to being the future congress man's daughter?

'Its definitely different from Odessa, I'm still not use to all these campaign parties, the different clothes I have to wear, and how huge this house is.'

Reporter: 'Claire, how would you describe you relationship with Nathan?'

Claire replied back, 'To be honest at first I was afraid of him, no actually probably a bit intimidated by him. Our first meeting didn't go so well. But as I got to know him, I saw a completely different side to him and don't know how I could have ever lived without out him the last 18 years.

Peter then interrupted her which he wouldn't realize until later what a big mistake, 'I think Nathan still appears very intimidating, well to me anyway, he's…'

'Okay Pete that's enough.' Nathan cut off Peter. Peter just laughed at him, but all his laughter came to a halt when the reporter asked him the next question.

Reporter: 'Peter how is your relationship with Claire, do you get along well?'

Heidi interrupts before Peter has a chance to answer, 'They're probably more closer then anyone else in this family, they get along so well.'

Peter begins to speak still unsure about how to respond, 'Uh, we get along fine, we're probably more friends then we are family.'

Claire tried to help him out a little, 'Peter's a lot more different from his brother for example he's running for congress and Peter's a hospice nurse, he was also the first person out of this family that I met.'

The reporter was intrigued about this and pressed on further. 'How did you meet?'

Now Peter was worried. Neither Claire nor he could tell the reporter how they first met, first there was the fact that the explanation would involve there powers and secondly the conversation they had when they first met involved a lot of flirting. Luckily Nathan came to Peter's rescue. Under no circumstances did he want the reporter to know about these powers his family had developed.

Nathan answered the question for him, 'Claire wanted to find out about her biological parents and her adoptive parents wouldn't tell her anything about them. So she decided to find out for herself. She looked me up, discovered my name by going through her Dad's computer files. She went to the address she'd found only to realise she'd showed up on her uncle's doorstep instead of mine. Peter was probably more welcoming toward Claire then I was because I still couldn't believe that she was my daughter and had survived that fire all those years ago.'

The reporter accepted this and didn't ask Peter anymore questions.

**Scene 2:**** (Written by ****LindseyInsomnia** **and very end by me.)**

Sylar's Lair

"So… Elle… how do you want to get Adam back?" asked Sylar.

"Well that's why I'm here, I don't know. You're the evil genius here."

"That I am," he concurred, not bothering to be modest. "Well, we could always try to find someone with Eden's power."

"Eden?"

"She had the ability to persuade people to do things."

"Why can't we just find her?"

Sylar smiled slyly. "She's gone off the radar." His smile widened as a look of shock spread across Elle's face. She recovered quickly, though.

"Well there is Mohinder's list. We could see if he's tracked down anyone with a similar ability."

"We could. Or…"

"Or what?"

"Or you could just… make Adam jealous."

"And how would I do that?"

Sylar smirked and walked up to Elle, much too close for a "business partner." He leaned in close to hear ear. "There are ways."

Elle's heart rate accelerated and she found it very difficult to breath with him so close.

"So… Elle… how do you want to get Adam back?" asked Sylar.

_God, Elle, calm down, this is Sylar we're talking about. He's the most evil person alive,_ she thought. She tried to control her breathing.

"No way, Sylar. You don't get to go there."

He smirked again then remembered he couldn't appear as if he was coming on to her. 'What are you talking about, Wait a second, you thought…I can't believe you'd even think for a second that I'd even think about you that way. But if you do then we may have a problem.'

"Right," she breathed. 'Let's just go to Mohinder's apartment.' Elle began walking out the door.

Sylar followed close behind admiring the view of her from behind.

**Scene 3: **

Petrelli Mansion (outside)

Peter suddenly felt aroused, something hard was pressing in between his legs. He looked down under the table, it was Claire's foot. It was rubbing hardly on his cock. Heidi was busy chatting to his mother and Nathan to the reporter. They didn't notice when he let out a small groan. Claire loved to tease Peter and when they were doing things like this right under his families' nose. Peter was finding it hard to not keep a straight face and letting out another groan. Angela noticed how strange Peter's expression was.

Angela asked, 'Peter, are you alright?'

Claire then gently traced his inner thighs with her foot then brought it down.

'I'm fine; I think I just ate a little too much.'

Peter shot Claire a glance, sending a message to her mind. 'I'll get you back later Claire.'

'Looking forward to it.' Claire thought

The reporter and Nathan were chatting profusely when his cell phone rang. He didn't hear it because he was to busy paying attention to the reporter so Heidi thought she'd do him a favour and answer it. She was about open the message the person had left when Peter abruptly took the phone from her grasp. Now it was Peter's turn to save Nathan.

Peter explained 'I'm expecting a phone call, my phones flat so I used Nathan's and the person I called wasn't there and said they'd call me as soon as they can.' Peter left the table unnoticed by the reporter; Heidi didn't question Peter any further and just listened to her husband being interviewed. Claire was the only one the noted his behaviour as strange. She shot him a questionable look.

_What was all that about? Your phone is fine._

Peter heard her thought and sent one back to her, _I will tell you later, okay._

He turned to leave while Claire's eyes remained on where he walked out; Peter wasn't good at hiding things.

Peter was right it was a message from Nikki. Nathan really had to be more careful. It just said, 'We need to talk, its really important.' Peter grabbed his coat and headed for Nikki's.

**Scene 4:**

Mohinder's Apartment: (outside)

Elle and Sylar arrived at the entrance of Mohinder's apartment. Just before Elle was about to blast through his door with her power, Sylar grabbed her from behind and pushed her on the wall beside the door.

'What do you think your doing?' Sylar had stopped Elle from just before she had exploded her way through Mohinder's and destroying any hope they had of getting his hands on that list.

'What do you think your doing?' Elle had noticed how physically close Sylar was to her right now again. His arms were roughly holding her above her waist, and his weight of his body had pushed her against the wall. Their bodies were on the verge of touching. She wasn't exactly sure how she was meant to feel about this. She thought he was coming onto her once again.

'Mohinder doesn't know who you are yet.'

'So?' Elle was still unsure as to what Sylar was getting at.

'You can pretend that you're someone who's just discovered the power and don't know how to use it. He'll help you out, spend time with you and in time learn to trust you. Trust you enough to show you his precious list.'

**Scene**** 5: **

Nikki's apartment

Nikki rushed to open the door. 'Nathan thank god you're…..Peter? I should have known.'

Peter noticed Nikki had tears stains on her face and the look of desperation in her eyes to see Nathan.

'I'm sorry Nikki, he couldn't make it. His was busy at brunch with the reporter.'

'Don't apologize for him Peter. He's unbelievable. All this talk about staying committed to his family and he's abandoning another of his own.' Had those words just slipped out of Nikki's mouth? Maybe Peter hadn't heard her properly.

Peter was growing more concerned. 'What are you talking about? Are you alright?' Peter hand reached Nikki's face to wipe away the tears that were running down them. He led her to sit on the couch with him.

'I'm not. Something's happened Peter and I don't know how to tell Nathan. I need your help.'

_Who does__n't_, Peter thought. He was willing to always come to Claire's rescue but always coming to his brother's and Nikki's was proving to be a bigger burden then he thought. It was putting a strain on his relationship with Claire keeping all these secrets from her. The one person he wanted to be honest with and open up to the most and he couldn't because once again his brother's needs came first. Peter then remembered what Nikki had said, that Nathan was abandoning one of his families.

'Nikki, are you pregnant with Nathan's baby?'

Nikki just nodded and Peter instinctively put his arm around Nikki, while she fell back and continued to let her tears pour down into his chest.

**Scene ****6:**

Petrelli Mansion (Outside) 

The reporter was still speaking to everyone at the table, all except Claire who was being ignored as usual. She was the outsider of the family. The only one that made Claire feel part of something was Peter. She kept looking down at her watch on her wrist. Time was passing by and she had no idea where he had gone and why he had lied to Heidi. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the doorbell rang. No one else at the table seemed to hear it.

'I'll get it.' She said as she left the table. She answered the door to find Adam. He looked horrible and so pale like he hadn't slept in days. Claire was worried about him.

'Claire can I talk to you.'

'Sure Adam, anything. Come inside.'

'No, not here.' Adam didn't want to see Peter, only her.

'Okay, just give me a minute to get my coat and I'll come back.'

Adam waited at the door step while she told Nathan that she had to leave with Adam and she'd be back soon. Nathan didn't mind and let her go. He was to busy with the reporter to care about whether she stayed or not.

Adam and Claire were almost at his apartment, they had walked all the way from Nathan's while Claire had listened to all the details Adam had allowed her to hear about, he still couldn't tell anyone about the real reason he broke up with Elle. Claire was a good friend. She didn't blame Adam for breaking up with Elle, instead all she did was give him her sympathy.

Claire realised how late it was getting and told Adam she had to go home but if there was anything else that he needed, just to call her. She reached up to hug him. 'Everything will turn out okay, I promise.' Adam put his arms around Claire's body returning the hug. Adam almost refused to lift his arms away from her as she stepped out of Adam's embrace.

Claire turned to leave; Adam continued to stare at the spot where she left for a while. He had become fixated on Claire.

Adam finally waked up to his apartment and opened the door to find Elle sitting on his couch.

Elle had left Sylar outside Mohinder's apartment and told him that he had to do something quickly to get ready to double cross Mohinder. She was really having second thoughts about going through her evil plan with Sylar. She had to see one last time if she could mend things with Adam before she did something she'd regret for the rest of her life.

Elle stood up and walked over to Adam, 'we need to talk.'

Adam: 'No we don't, I've already had this discussion with you Elle.'

Elle's raised her voice, 'well actually no you haven't. I need a reason for why you want us to be over and I'm not leaving until you give me a real one this time.'

'Just leave this alone Elle,' Adam begged.

Elle pleaded with him for the last time, 'Please just tell me why.'

**Scene**** 7**

Petrelli Mansion

Peter returned back to the mansion. He had to tell Nathan what he found out. Maybe then he'd wake up and realise how serious his relationship with Nikki was and stop taking her for granted.

He went back to the table outside and found that not only the reporter was gone but Claire was to.

Peter asked Nathan in a stern voice, 'Nathan I have to talk to you now and where's Claire?'

Nathan replied back that she had left with Adam a while ago. Peter couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about this. Why would he talk to Claire but not him? He had to forget about that for now and tell Nathan what he's just learnt.

'So….?' Nathan and peter were in Nathan's office now.

'Nathan, there's something I have to tell you. You might want to sit down for this.'

'What's wrong? Where'd you go before?

'During brunch, Nikki left a message on your phone and Heidi was about to look at when I grabbed it from her. It said that she really needed to talk and that it was really important so I headed over there.'

'Was she okay? Is she sick?

Peter finally answered him, 'no, it's nothing like that. Nathan. She's pregnant.'

**Next time on Forbidden Desires**

Nathan questions the paternity of Nikki's baby.

Elle tries to find out what Adam is hiding from her.

Claire and Peter have a fight that leads her to someone else's arms.

Elle is upset and Sylar tries to take advantage of the situation.


	3. Episode 25: Lies

Note: This is a Heroes Soapie, kind of alternate universe, thought it mightbe fun to write. Didn't turn out the way I expected to, so if you leave feedback I'll continue, if you don't I just won't keep going with it, tell me what you think.

Sorry it took so long i lost some of what i wrote and had to rewrite it, hope there's not too many grammar errors and that i reread it enough.

Previously:

Peter and Claire are sleeping together while keeping there relationship a secret from Nathan. Nathan is Claire's dad so far.

Sylar and Elle decide to work together despite how much they can't stand one another so they can be with the ones they desire, Elle wants Adam and what Elle doesn't know is Sylar is only helping her to get closer to her.

Peter, Adam, Elle and Claire are all best friends. Adam has feelings for Claire which is why he broke up with Elle. He is just as bad as Elle and will do anything to have Claire not even Peter can stand in his way.

Nikki is pining for Nathan while he's torn between her, winning the election and his family. Nikki feels sometimes that Peter understands her more than he does. Claire is jealous of Nikki and Peter's friendship. Claire doesn't know about Nikki and Nathan's relationship only Peter does.

** Episode 25: Lies  
**

**Scene 1**

Petrelli Mansion

'Nathan?' Peter waved his hand over Nathan's face.

Nathan's stood in front of Peter speechless. His eyes weren't even blinking. Then a smile crept on his face which wasn't what Peter was expecting.

'This is …..' then he's expression suddenly changed again, now was not the time for the public to know he was having a baby with another woman. 'And you're sure the baby's mine?'

'Of course it is Nathan, what's wrong with you? She's in love with you why would she sleep with someone else; you're the only one that's doing that.'

'Peter you know the situation I'm in, it just can't be any other way.'

The door opened behind them and they immediately stopped talking, so they wouldn't give away Nathan's secret. It was Claire.

Peter was mad at her and he didn't even know why, he didn't even acknowledge her presence.

'Am I interrupting something' All Nathan and Peter were doing was just staring at her, it made her feel really uncomfortable.

Nathan spoke up, 'Nothing, right Peter?'

'Yeah.' Peter then walked to his room.

**Scene 2**

Adam's Apartment

'You can't just come here in my apartment whenever you want to.' Adam was trying not to be cruel to her but it was the only way he could talk to her, he had to make their break up seem as final as possible.

'Your apartment?' Elle was really hurt by what Adam had just said to her.

'Well how are we going to do this, do you want the apartment or do you want to move out?'

'So this is really how it's going to be?'

'Yes, now choose.'

'I'll leave but I'm not giving up on us. Not until you give me a good enough reason to anyway.' And with that Elle walked out his door. There was still hope for them to be together she thought, there was no reason why they couldn't. He was just hiding something and she had to make him realize that whatever it was it didn't matter. She decided she'd go ahead with Sylar's plan. As she shut the door, to her surprise Sylar was standing right next to it.

Sylar spoke, 'How'd I know I'd find you here.'

Elle sounded frazzled, 'What are you doing here? You nearly scared me half to death, and Adam can't see that we're working together.'

'Elle you deserve so much better then him, you know that.'

'What did you say?'

'I have super hearing and I'll admit I was eavesdropping.'

'Just don't talk to me right now okay, I have to go. I just can't be here right now.'

'Where are you going? From what I heard you don't have a place to stay anymore.'

'I don't know I haven't thought that far ahead yet.'

'You could stay with me since we'll be working together, it might be easier.'

'With You!'

'Well do you have any other options?'

'I have friends you know! Goodbye Sylar.' She purposely walked passed him bumping into him as she left.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so forward too soon, she'll come back I know it._ Sylar was thinking, smiling to himself.

**Scene 3**

Petrelli Mansion

Claire saw Nathan leave the house through her bedroom window, so she immediately left her room to go see Peter. They needed to talk, he was acting so cold towards her before, and he was still hiding something from her. She also just wanted to see him because she really missed him.

Peter was just sitting on his bed and she crawled on it reaching him, she began placing soft kisses up his neck. Peter turned around to meet her gaze and pulled her onto his lap kissing her lips just as hungrily. He wanted her so much right now, but he had to get something of his chest first. He reluctantly pulled out of the kiss.

'Where'd you go before?' Peter asked her.

'I could ask you the same question.' Claire needed Peter to be honest with her. He was the only person she could trust. She didn't even feel she could trust Adam sometimes, they weren't as close and hadn't know each other as long as she'd known Peter.

Peter answered first; he had to lie once again for Nathan, 'Nathan's surprising Heidi for their wedding anniversary by taking her to Bremuda for a weekend. He's gotten someone to help him with making the arrangements, and I thought the message on Nathan's phone would be from that person, so I got the phone before Heidi could look at it. I was right. I went to go meet him for Nathan.'

'Aren't you a good brother,' Claire then pushed him on the bed so that her body was on top of his. She began kissing him again, it took everything in Peter to pull away from her kisses again.

'So Where were you, when I got back you weren't home?' Claire got off him and sat upright on his bed.

'I was just with Adam, I'm still not really sure why, but he broke up with Elle and was looking pretty devastated over it.'

'I actually went to Adam's place in the morning and he didn't want to say anything about what happened. I'm surprised he even wanted to talk more about it with you though.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well he couldn't of gotten me to leave quick enough, I don't know why he wouldn't open up to me like he did with you.'

'Maybe he just had some more time to deal with what happened and was ready to talk to someone about it. We don't even know how Elle's doing or where she is.'

'But why with you and not me?'

'I don't know Peter, don't tell me you're jealous, he just got out of a relationship, who knows what he's thinking right now.'

'It was just strange to me, that's all.'

Claire looked annoyed at Peter, and then her phone rang. She picked it up 'Hello.'

'Hi Claire it's me Adam, can you come over. I don't think I can be alone right now'

**Scene 4**

Nikki's Apartment

Nathan, 'Nikki open up.' Nathan's knocking became more insistent.

Nikki retorted 'I'm not sure I want to.'

'Please Nikki I don't want the neighbours to see me out here like this.'

'That's all you care about isn't it Nathan, your bloody career. What everyone else thinks, you never think of me.' She was shouting through the door.

'I know why you're here, its just sad that it took this to finally bring you over here,'

'Nikki, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, you know the situation I'm in.'

'Nathan its always the same with you, you'll never change.'

'Nikki please just give me a chance to, I want to be part of your life you have to know that and I want to be part of this babies life, its one of the best things that could have happened, the timings not so great but that's all I've ever wanted for us, to have our own family.'

Nikki finally gave in and opened the door.

**Scene 5**

Petrelli Mansion

'I'll be there as soon as I can.' Claire hung up the phone.

Peter was curious about who called her, 'Who was it.'

Claire felt like lying to Peter for a minute because of the way he had gotten all worked up over Adam spending more time with her then him. They were best friends like Peter and he was. How could he not understand that that's all they were to each other as well?

'Why do you want to know?'

'Because I want to know who's stealing time away from me with my girlfriend.' Peter smiled at her.

Claire was taken aback, she'd never heard him call her his girlfriend the whole time they'd been seeing each other. It was probably because of all the sneaking around they had to do, they never really said what they were to each other except constant 'I love you's.' It was nice to hear that from him.

'It was….' She didn't want to lie but she didn't want to make Peter mad.

'You know I can just read your mind anyway.'

'That's meant to be off limits remember! Okay fine it was Adam.'

Peter just stared at her, he had to watch what he was going to say 'And why does he want you to see you again, in such a hurry.'

'Because he needs a **friend **right now.' Claire made sure to emphasise the word 'friend' to Peter as she said it.

'And why does that friend have to be you?'

"Peter your making me really mad right now! Don't you trust your girlfriend?'

'I do, I just don't trust him.'

"You're unbelievable sometimes! We are all friends me, Elle, Adam and you. So what if he only wants to see me, maybe its because your too judgemental and so easily jump to conclusions.'

Claire was furiated with him now, she headed for the door, 'Claire, wait. Look I don't want us to be mad at each other. Can't you see where I'm coming from?'

'Peter sometimes I wonder who's the older one in this relationship. You know what, don't even bother waiting for me to get back, I might just stay at Adam's since he trusts me!'

She slammed the door as she walked out. She wished she hadn't of had an outburst just like that, but Peter was being really unreasonable. She didn't care how he felt about her spending time with Adam.

**Scene 6**

Nikki's Apartment

Nathan followed Nikki to the couch. He leant down to kiss her but she moved away.

'What now?' Nathan was confused.

'Nathan we have to talk, that's the problem with us we never do.'

'Okay so what do you want to talk about?'

'When are you getting a divorce from Heidi, it's been a year almost. How are you going to be a part of this baby's life if you're always with her?' Nikki was still jealous how Heidi was the one Nathan got to go home to every night. Nathan was never able to be the one waking up next to her every morning.

'Nikki just give me more time, once I become congress man I'll be able to get custody of my kids, Heidi won't be able to keep them from me. Family's the most important thing to me.'

'You sure have a funny way of showing it.'

Nathan then placed his hand on Nikki's belly, 'I'll be there for you and the baby, I promise. Is there anything you need?'

'Well there's an ultra sound I've scheduled for tomorrow just to see that everything's okay.'

'I'll be there, what time?'

'11:00 in the morning, don't let me down okay.'

'I won't,' he placed a kiss on top of her forehead to reassure her.

Nikki couldn't be happier she actually believed that he was going to be there for her and this baby, and she knew Nathan was trying. She planted a kiss on his lips which he willingly returned.

'Okay, well I better go because well you know.' Nathan felt guilty that he had to once again leave Nikki again so Heidi wasn't wondering where he was.

'Yeah okay, see you tomorrow.' She kissed him at the door one more time before he left. This was going to work between them she thought to herself. This baby was the best thing that could have happened for them.

**Scene 7**

Petrelli Mansion

Elle had driven to the front of the Peterelli mansion, she knew she could count on Peter and Claire for their support.

Peter answered the door, 'Elle, I was wondering when I was going to see you.'

'Why?'

'I saw Adam.'

'So you're on his side then?' Elle was mad Adam had gotten to them first.

'No, I was just coming by the apartment and he told me about how you guys…'

'Broke up, you can say it Peter. I still don't understand what happened. One minute we were the perfect happy couple, the next he's saying things like I can't be with you , I don't want to hurt you.' Elle was talking to Peter sarcastically now. 'Is Claire here too, I always know wherever you are she is too.'

Peter's eyes looked hurt, 'No actually she's with Adam, you just missed her.'

'She's obviously on his side.'

'She cares about you too Elle, it's just that you and Adam are both our friends, we'll never be able to choose between the two of you. We'll always be there for both of you no matter what.' Peter wanted to help her, 'Where are you staying?'

'That's what I'm still trying to figure out.'

'Your welcome to stay here.'

'I'm not so sure about that anymore. If Adam doesn't want to see me, we'll never be able to all hang out together like we always do, you'll either have to choose him or me. I can't even show up here when I want to anymore because he could be here and get mad at me for no reason again, which means I definitely can't live here. '

Peter listened to her words carefully 'you don't know that Elle.'

'I do Peter. I've had to deal with rejection my whole life, people never chose me, Adam's going to win in the end he always does.'

Peter reached for her to come back inside.

'Don't come after me.'

'Where are you going to go Elle, please just stay with us, 'he grabbed her arm so she couldn't leave.

Elle was in no mood to talk anymore and Peter was a really hard person to say no to, she was upset that she knew what she was saying to him was the truth; they hadn't even come looking for her after they heard about their break up. She got away from Peter the only way she knew how to. She let he power of electricity become static on her arms only, Peter immediately moved his arm almost getting shocked from her power, 'I told you to leave me alone.'

Peter didn't make a move to go after her this time, she needed time to cool of as well. Maybe Claire was right, like with Adam if Elle had some time to herself she'd come around and open up to him eventually.

**Scene 8**

Adam's apartment

Adam had called Claire over for the first phase of his plan. He was going to continue acting like he'd made the hugest mistake letting go of Elle and looking genuinely depressed over losing her. He was hoping Claire would respond by wanting to comfort him.

'Adam?' Claire called out, the door was left open but there was no response, she was getting worried.

She walked inside not seeing him in the kitchen or lounge room, she made her way toward his bedroom, she was about to enter it when she jumped. Out of nowhere Adam had appeared behind her with his hand on her shoulder, 'I'm here.'

'You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, didn't you hear me calling you?'

'Sorry I was outside the balcony, you know thinking of…'

'Jumping! Are you crazy? I know you'd survive it but still isn't that a little extreme?'

'No, thinking of Elle, Claire. I just couldn't take being trapped in this apartment surrounded by everything that reminds me of her.'

'Oh, well for what its worth I don't think its over between you two, people just don't stop loving each other.'

Claire went to sit on the couch and just stared at the wall, she had come over to cheer Adam up but she wasn't in the best mood after she left Peter and was feeling pretty down.

'Claire, Is everything okay?'

'I came over for you not me, so everything is fine.'

'Claire I know that look, let me guess something happened with you and Peter.'

'No…… Yes.' She told him the truth. 'Sometimes he can jut be so…..never mind, I just don't want to think about him tonight.'

Adam was thinking how perfect this was, instead of Adam expecting Claire to comfort him; he would be the one to comfort her. Whatever Peter had done tonight he knew now this plan would work out perfectly.

"Well looks like we both don't want to think about a certain somebody, do you want to watch a movie, that should take our mind off things.'

'That sounds like a great idea.'

It was a very bad idea. Claire had screwed things up this time, she had done more then sleepover her friends house, she had fallen asleep in Adam's arms. She looked at the clock it was 2 am, she never really intended to stay over at Adam's in the first place. She just wanted Peter to know how angry she was with him. She knew how Peter would react if she told him what had happened that's why she was getting more worried by the minute, she didn't know whether she was going to lie to him. She left Adam a note and quickly hurried out the door driving back home.

**Scene 9**

Sylar's Lair

Elle's mind was all over the place she didn't know where to go and who to turn to, so she found herself at the last place she expected.

'Knew you'd show up.' Sylar grinned.

'Look's like you were right. So does the offer still stand?'

'Where's your stuff?'

'Well remember I kind of left Adam's in a hurry, so I guess that's another reason to bump into him, not that I want to anytime soon after how he was to me before.' Tears began forming around her eyes, she was weak right where Sylar wanted her but instead of feeling happy about this he was shocked to see that he was actually sad for her. He did what he thought was right at the time, he let her cry on him as he held her, the two of them were still standing while Sylar still didn't feel guilty enough to sniff her hair.

**Next time on Forbidden Desires**

Claire feels guilty over what happened with Adam.

Elle grows more respect for Sylar.

Nathan lets Nikki down again.

Adam puts another plan in motion.


	4. Episode 26: The Morning After

**Note: This is a Heroes Soapie, very alternate universe, thought it might be fun to write. Didn't turn out the way I expected to, so let me know what you think.  
**

**Totally forgot to mention that Nikki never had Micah, I love Micah and all he just didn't fit in my storyline.**

**Thoughts are italicised.**

**Previously:**

Peter and Claire are sleeping together while keeping there relationship a secret from Nathan. Nathan is Claire's dad so far.

Sylar and Elle decide to work together despite how much they can't stand one another so they can be with the ones they desire, Elle wants Adam and what Elle doesn't know is Sylar is only helping her to get closer to her.

Peter, Adam, Elle and Claire are all best friends. Adam has feelings for Claire which is why he broke up with Elle. He is just as bad as Elle and will do anything to have Claire not even Peter can stand in his way.

Nikki is pining for Nathan while he's torn between her, winning the election and his family. Nikki feels sometimes that Peter understands her more than he does. Claire is jealous of Nikki and Peter's friendship. Claire doesn't know about Nikki and Nathan's relationship only Peter does.

** Episode 26: The Morning After**

**Scene 1:**

Petrelli Mansion

It was 2:30 in the morning when Claire had arrived back at the mansion. She quietly shut the door. She headed for Peter's room, she knew he wasn't asleep, she could see his light was on through his window outside. They had spent every night together because it was the only time where they could live out of fear knowing that everyone else was asleep and it was just them. She wasn't going to tell him what happened, well not yet. She felt bad for the way she got mad at him but she really never intended to sleep fall asleep in Adam's arms. She just didn't think she could handle Peter's reaction to it. Instead she planned to make him forget about there entire argument. She opened Peter's door letting her self in without knocking. Peter was just lying on his bed reading a book.

'Claire.' He was happy to see her despite what time it was.

Claire came over to him and took the book out of his hands putting it down. 'Don't talk' She climbed on top of him attacked his lips with hers. Peter put his hands around her body pressing it on his. Peter had to ask, 'So you forgive me then?'

She continued to kiss him not answering him. Her guilt was being replaced by her kisses. She was trailing soft kisses down his neck. She lifted his top over him chucking it aside, she took off her own top, and unclasped her bra moving back on top of him.

He whispered in her ear, 'I'm so glad you decided to stay the night here instead.' Again she didn't respond back only with more kisses and now moving to unbuckle his pants. If only he knew, she thought.

**Scene 2**

Sylar's Lair

Elle woke up to the sound of something in the kitchen it was now 9 in the morning. She put on her dressing gown and could smell eggs and bacon which she thought was strange. Had Sylar cooked breakfast for her?

She walked in the kitchen and couldn't believe her eyes; Sylar was standing over the stove frying eggs and bacon. The table was nicely set for two as well as freshly squeezed orange juice next to both plates.

Sylar had heard her walk in and turned his head around, 'You didn't think I ate brains all the time did you?'

'No, it's just that, not even Adam would do any of this for me. And it's something I never pictured you doing. I guess living with you won't be so bad after all.'

'Well, I didn't really do this for just you, I was hungry and made extra. I cook like this all the time.'

'Right.' Elle replied still not believing him. 'Which is why something is burning in the oven.'

'What?' He looked over to the oven and saw smoke coming out, he was attempting to make bagels. She was right, he was probably the worst cook he knew. Why was he going to all this trouble for her? He quickly grabbed the tray off the oven and put it on the bench. Smart move, Sylar, he thought. Now his hands were burning slowly forming blisters. 'Ouch!'

Elle immediately walked over to Sylar and took hold of his hands inspecting them. 'You clearly don't know how to cook.' She looked up at his face, he was staring into her eyes. Sylar loved the way her hands felt with his. Elle saw the look in Sylar's eyes and stared into him as well. She felt connected to him and grateful at how much he had done for her. She also felt something else which she wish she didn't, she was attracted to him. She hoped he'd never know that, but that was unavoidable her hands began releasing sparks from her power and she pulled them back by her side immediately.

'You'll be fine.' Elle bluntly spoke.

'I'm surprised you actually care. So are you ready for today?' Sylar was referring to the first phase of their plan, today was the first time Elle was going to meet Mohinder.

Elle didn't bother responding to the first comment he'd made, she didn't know how to.

'I'm always ready for anything.'

**Scene 3**

Petrelli Mansion

'What? Well we have to reschedule. I have a very important appointment I have to go to.' Nathan was on the phone with another news reporter wanting to write an article on him.

'You're fully booked till next month, well fine then! I'll see you soon.' Nathan was angry that he had to once again let Nikki down. There was nothing he could do to get out of this interview, the election was soon and he needed all the publicity he could get. He just hoped she would understand. Then he had an idea, maybe Peter could go with Nikki for support to the ultra sound instead. He headed straight for Peter's room. He knocked on his door, 'Peter, are you awake? I have to ask another favour from you?'

Peter bolted up immediately; he was still undressed as well as Claire who was still lying on top of him. Clare was starting to wake up, 'Peter, was that…' Peter whispered back, 'Shhh…' while putting his hand over Claire's mouth. They both got out of bed hurriedly finding their clothes on the floor. 'Peter can you just open the door, I need to talk to you.' Nathan's voice became more desperate. Lucky Claire's room was next to Peter's, as soon as she collected her clothing he walked her through his bedroom wall to her room.

'Sorry' was all Peter could say like he had said to her a million times, Claire smiled. 'It's okay I'm use to it.' She leant up and kissed him, leaving him wanting more. 'Why do you have to do that?'

'What?' she pretended she had no idea what he was talking about.

'Make it harder for me to leave.' He then made his way back to his room again through his wall. He finally let Nathan in. Peter tried to act as if Claire was never in his room to begin with, as normal as possible, 'It's not even nine yet, people sleep you know.'

'I'm sorry Peter, I'd rather have you angry with me then Nikki.'

Peter knew what to expect from Nathan by now, 'What do you want me to do now?'

'Nikki has an ultra sound in the morning, and there's another reporter that if I cancel on won't interview me for another month.'

'Fine, I'll go with her but this doesn't mean she's still not going to be mad at you anyway.'

'I know but it's the best I can do right now.'

'Is it?'

'What do you mean?'

'Nathan, when are you going to realize that none of this political stuff matters? You're putting yours and Nikki's life on hold for nothing,'

'You can't talk Peter, have you ever been married? No. And when was the last time you had a girlfriend?'

The word marriage made Peter freeze. At his age he should have been settled down with a wife and kids. He'd been with Claire for 2 years. He knew she was the one, the only one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He also knew that nothing or no one could never stand between them. Well there was Nathan that was standing in there way, his whole family because he was her uncle, but what was to stop them from getting married in secret anyway. They'd have there whole lives to be together properly with a family but marrying Claire now would mean that they truly would be together forever.

This time Nathan was waving his hand in Peter's face, 'Peter?'

Peter shook his head, 'Yeah, Whatever…I'm going to meet Nikki now.' He was still lost in deep thought, he wanted to marry Claire and he'd never been surer in his life that this is what he wanted.

**Scene 4**

Petrelli Mansion

Claire was sitting on bed still thinking about what had happened last night. She should of told Peter but she just couldn't, she didn't want them to fight again and she didn't want to ruin his friendship with Adam when he really needed him. It didn't mean anything anyway, they just fell asleep together, it was nothing. She was startled by Peter entering her room.

'Hey.' He had a huge smile plastered on his face. Claire had never seen him this happy before.

'I guess last night was pretty good then.' She walked up to him smiling seductively as she put her hands on his chest.

'Um…Yeah.' He was still thinking about how Claire would respond if he did ask her to marry him.

'I have to go somewhere. Nathan's making me do something for him as usual, but I think you should call Elle. She came by yesterday and I'm just really worried about her, I don't know where she's even staying anymore.'

'Okay, is that all?'

Peter knew what he really wanted to say, but he had to wait and at least find a ring for her and the perfect time to propose. His mind was made up he only hoped Claire wanted the same thing.

'Yes.' He kissed her on the forehead then walked out.

Claire's smile disappeared again thinking about lying to Peter.

**Scene 5**

Mohinder's Apartment

Elle couldn't believe she was going along with Sylar's plan. She was standing outside Mohinder's door holding his father's book in her hands. She had to get Mohinder to trust her enough so she could find someone with an ability similar to Eden's to get back her boyfriend. Elle took another deep breath, and then knocked on the door.

'Hello, How can I help you?' Mohinder asked.

'Are you Chandra Suresh?'

'No, I'm his son, Mohinder Suresh.'

'Do you know where I can find him?'

'He was killed 2 years ago.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry I should have never bothered coming here, I'll just go.' Elle pretended to act scared like she really had just discovered her abilities and had no idea who Mohinder really was.

'Wait, Why did you come here, is it something to with my father's book that your holding?'

'Yes.'

'I know about what my father studied, I've been studying the same thing.'

'Then you believe what your father wrote, that humans with a specific genetic code can manifest these different abilities.'

'Yes, are you one of them?

'One of what?'

'Are you here because you have an ability?' Mohinder had no idea who this girl was but he had to get her to open up to him, he had to help her if she was one of these people.

'I can shoot electricity through my hands.'

'Do you want to show me?'

'Okay.' She raised her arm at the opposite end of the room and electricity came shooting out of her, knocking over some of his books.

'I'm sorry I don't know how to control whatever is happening to me.'

'I might be able to help with that.'

Sylar's plan was working.

**Scene 6**

Hospital

Nikki was lying on the hospital bed waiting for Nathan. _Where is he? He said he'd be here. I need you. _Nathan had to be there for her, if it was like this now who knows where he'd be when the baby was actually born.

She heard the door open, _he had come, he really did want this._ But who walked through the door wasn't Nathan , it was Peter again.

'Where's Nathan this time.' The sound of her voice was cold, all her hope was gone that they could ever be a family.

'He had another political thing he couldn't get out of.'

'He always does, I can't believe how naïve I was thinking this baby would actually change things.'

'Things will get better, just give Nathan time.'

'How much time?' Nikki really thought that Nathan would never be able to put her first.

'I don't know.' Peter really didn't know how much longer Nathan was going to keep putting his campaign before Nikki, but he had to believe that Nathan would come to his senses. He was his brother, he had to have faith that he would do the right thing.

The nurse came in, 'Are you ready? Oh, this must be the father, who you were waiting for.'

'Uh, no I'd be his brother.'

'The father couldn't make it.'

The nurse spoke 'Well he's missing out.'

The nurse lifted Nikki's clothing, exposing her stomach, 'This may feel a little cold.'

Peter could see how scared Nikki was, mostly because she thought she'd be alone in raising this baby. He gently squeezed her hand, to reassure her that if Nathan wouldn't be there for her, he would.

'Okay now look at the screen,' the nurse pointed to where Nikki's baby was, 'This is where your baby is.'

'Wow, the baby's so small.' A smile appeared on her face, what Nathan had done was forgotten.

Peter couldn't help but smile also, 'Yeah, Nathan shouldn't have missed this. Nikki just know if Nathan isn't around for this baby, I always will be, this will be my nephew or niece after all.'

'Thanks Peter, I only wish Nathan was half the man you are.'

**Scene 7**

Petrelli Mansion

After worrying all day about how she was going to tell Peter that she did actually sleep at adam's and in his arms, she decided to call Elle. She hadn't seen her in days and she was worried about her, she might have given too much attention to Adam.

'Elle, hey it's Claire.'

'I came to see you the other day and you weren't home.' Elle looked around nervously, she knew that Mohinder knew of Claire and Peter, she couldn't let him know who she was talking to or her cover might be blown.

'Sorry about that, you must think I don't care about you. I know this break up has to be tough on you, it's just that Adam and you are both my friends and he just came to me first.'

'Its okay C…, 'she had to stop herself from saying her name, 'I just overreacted a little yesterday, anyway I have to go. I'm kind of busy at the moment, bye.'

'But Elle..' She had hung up the phone, Elle was acting strange. Peter was right; she should have been paying more attention to Elle then Adam

'Who was that? If it was important we could have met up at another time.' Mohinder asked Elle.

'It was just my fiend, I was acting really weird around her because of whatever is happening to me and she was checking up on me.'

'Okay, well if it's okay with you I'd like to run a few tests.'

'Anything you could do to help me would be great.'

**Scene 8**

Outside

After leaving the hospital, Peter didn't know what came over him but he had decided that he was going to go ring shopping for Claire.

He went to various stores and none of what he'd seen had looked perfect enough to give to Claire. He still wasn't sure whether they were ready to take such a big step, but why did what he was doing feel so right?

He was ready, he was sure of it, but was Claire? He finally picked out the perfect ring and decided the first person he was going to tell was Adam, he'd tell him what a good idea it was. And the only other person that knew about there relationship was Elle, who wasn't on speaking terms with him at the moment. Adam was he closest friend right now, he'd probably even end up being his best man since Nathan could never know Peter's intentions with his daughter.

**Scene 9**

Adam's Apartment

Claire had ended up in front of Adam's place again, she had to know that last night meant nothing, they just slept together it was no big deal. But if it wasn't such a big deal then why hadn't she told Peter yet?

Adam opened the door 'Claire, I was wondering where you went last night?'

Claire 'It was getting late.'

Adam replied 'You could have stayed the night if you wanted to, you're always welcome here.'

'Yeah well, I kind of missed Peter we don't get to spend as much time together as we want to.'

'So you not mad at him anymore?'

'No everything is fine between us. I just can't believe how tired I was last night.'

'Me too. It was a good movie.'

'Uh, yeah it was.'

Things then became silent and awkward between them. Adam remembered everything about last night, he hadn't been been asleep the whole time. He had watched her sleep most of the time. To have her in her arms so close to him that she could feel her breath against him was only what he could describe as heaven. He knew he was going to hell for what he was doing, trying every way possible to take advantage of Claire. He wished she had of stayed the whole night but at least what ever had happened between them last night wasn't a dream. He and Claire were getting closer and it was only a matter of time until he'd have her all to himself.

Then Adam broke their silence, if she felt uncomfortable around him she would stop coming around his place, and he couldn't handle not being able to see her almost every day.

'Do you want a drink?'

'Okay, just a glass of water.'

She took at seat on his couch; he brought the glass to her hands so that their fingertips grazed softly against each other. Claire looked at Adam who met her gaze. They became transfixed by one another till they heard the sound of knocking on Adam's door.

Adam almost cursed himself, who was interrupting his time with Claire when he was getting so much closer to her? He opened the door to find the last person he wanted there at this moment, Peter. Maybe it wasn't so bad; Peter was going to walk in on Claire with him again. It was bound to start another argument between them.

'Hey Adam, sorry to just show up, but I have something I have to tell you.'

'Come on in then' Adam noticed the bag he holding it was from a jewellery store across the street. It was probably for Claire but what worried him the most was what was actually inside the bag.

Claire turned to see who was at the door, 'Peter?'

Peter spotted Claire with Adam again; he wouldn't let his jealousy get the best of him after what happened yesterday. He had to trust that Claire would never do anything to hurt him. 'Claire? What are you doing here I thought you were meant to…'

Claire cut him off, 'I did and she was busy doing something.'

Adam interrupted, 'What are you two talking about, its Elle isn't it? You can say her name.'

Peter confessed, 'Yes. We just don't know where she is?'

Adam surprised himself; he was worried about her, 'Do you know if she's alright?'

Claire, 'Yeah she's fine; I just talked to her before.' Claire also then noticed that Peter was carrying something from a jewellery store. 'What's in the bag Peter?' She walked over to him to grab it so she could look inside it.

Peter panicked, now was definitely not the right time to propose to Claire, he couldn't let her see the ring he had just bought for her. Adam also didn't want her to see what was in the bag, because if it was a ring he had do anything in his power to prevent Peter from putting it on her finger.

'It's for me, I needed Peter to pick something up for me, it was for Elle.'

'Oh, sorry Adam. I wish I wasn't always so curious. Well I better go now any way and leave you guys to talk, Nathan and Heidi will be wondering where I am.'

'I'll see you at home.' Peter told her as she came towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. He stared after her as she left.

'Aren't I the luckiest guy in the world?'

'Yeah.' Adam relplied coldly.

'Thanks for covering. I don't know what I would have done if she found out what was really in here.'

'And what is?'

'A ring, I'm going to ask Claire to marry me.'

**Next time ****on Forbidden Desires:**

Adam does his best to convince Peter not marry Claire.

Elle puts into action the next phase of Sylar's plan and grows closer to him without realizing it.

Nikki's life and the baby's are put in danger.

Peter keeps trying to find the perfect moment to propose to Claire, but keeps getting interrupted.

Nathan has finally come to his senses.


	5. Episode 27: It's Just Dinner

**Note: This is a Heroes Soapie, very alternate universe, thought it might be fun to write. Didn't turn out the way I expected to, so let me know what you think.**

**Previously:**

Peter and Claire are sleeping together while keeping there relationship a secret from Nathan. Nathan is Claire's dad so far.

Sylar and Elle decide to work together despite how much they can't stand one another so they can be with the ones they desire, Elle wants Adam and what Elle doesn't know is Sylar is only helping her to get closer to her.

Peter, Adam, Elle and Claire are all best friends. Adam has feelings for Claire which is why he broke up with Elle. He is just as bad as Elle and will do anything to have Claire not even Peter can stand in his way.

Nikki is pining for Nathan while he's torn between her, winning the election and his family. Nikki feels sometimes that Peter understands her more than he does. Claire is jealous of Nikki and Peter's friendship. Claire doesn't know about Nikki and Nathan's relationship only Peter does.

**Episode 27: It's Just Dinner**

**Scene 1**

Adam's Apartment

Adam did not want to believe the words that had just come out of Peter's mouth, 'What?'

Peter spoke louder, did he not hear him the first time, 'I said I'm going to ask Claire to marry me.'

Adam almost sarcastically said back, 'Great.'

'Why aren't you as excited as I am?'

'Peter, what kind of life can you have always hiding with Claire behind Nathan's back?'

'It's working out so far, and we have a whole eternity to really be together.'

'Exactly, which why you should wait. Do you think Claire is ready for such a big step?' Adam was trying his best to persuade Peter to let go of this marrying thing completely.

'Why has she said something?'

Adam couldn't lie because whatever he said Peter might ask Claire about it later. 'No, its just she's so young and I don't know that she's ready for such a big commitment.'

'Well I guess we'll just have to see then.' Peter spoke nervously; Adam had successfully planted doubts in Peter's mind about asking Claire to marry him.

**Scene 2**

Sylar's Lair

'Sylar, Sylar?' Elle called out as soon as she arrived back at Sylar's place after her encounter with Mohinder. Sylar said by the time she was done he'd have the next phase of there plan ready to put into action.

Elle kept walking around his lair and stopped suddenly.

'Elle, What's wrong?' Sylar had intentionally left the shower wearing nothing but a towel, barely holding it up at hearing his name being called out. Sylar hoped his plan was working, the one that involved making Elle fall hard for him.

'Nnnnothing..I just.. wanted to know where you were.' Her words were stuttering, she couldn't take her eyes off his bare chest and how low the towel was wrapped around torso.

'Elle, why are you talking like that.' Sylar was pushing the right buttons, he was making her uncomfortable dressed like that.

'You could have put some clothes on, your getting water all over the floor.' It was all Elle could think of to say.

'Well you wouldn't stop calling for me, I thought something had happened.'

'Well something almost did. I'll tell you about it as soon as you put some clothes on.'

'Why can't you just tell me now?'

What was she meant to say, that he had to change because she couldn't take her eyes of his dripping wet hair and chest and his body just above his towel 'Why can't you just get dressed?'

'Fine!' Sylar left the door slightly open as he dropped his towel, and began dressing. He knew Elle was watching him.

**Scene 3**

Nikki's Car

After a long day of driving around endlessly, Nikki was driving back home, she was crying because of how Nathan hadn't shown up. She didn't know what to do anymore, or where to go? It seemed as though Peter was the only one that cared about her. She wished she wasn't acting like this over something so small, but her hormones said otherwise. She so badly wanted to walk to the front door of the Petrelli mansion and announce to his family that she was carrying their child, but she wasn't the type of person that would do something like that. Jessica might of, but Nikki knew how to control her so she was no longer an issue. Her phone started ringing, she looked at the called id it was Nathan. She knew she shouldn't answer the phone while driving but it was Nathan, she wondered what explanation he would have for her this time. She answered the phone without saying anything into it.

Nathan was now at another one of his political parties with Heidi and Angela. He was finally able to sneak out and call Nikki about why he hadn't been there for her again. She finally picked up the phone but wouldn't speak into it, 'Nikki, I know your there I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now but all I can say is I'm sorry. And I'm sorry that's all I ever seem to say to you but trust me when I say this will all be over soon. You know that family means the world to me and this baby, and you know it's the reason I can't be with you yet, I need all my kids in my life. I hope you can forgive me.' There was still no answer from her so he gave up and hung up the phone.

Nikki threw the phone down. How could she not forgive the man she loved? But at the same time she hated him for being so cold to her one minute then so loving and warm the next. Nikki was too caught up in her thoughts to notice the oncoming vehicle hitting her from behind.

**Scene 4**

Petrelli Mansion

Peter arrived home; he snuck upstairs really fast to hide the ring he bought for Claire. As soon as he went into his room he grabbed the box with the ring and put it underneath his clothes in one of his draws. He had decided he was going to propose to her tonight. He had the whole night planned. Nathan was going to be at some other political party with his wife and mother. He had asked Peter and Claire to baby sit Simon and Monty. It never took long for them to fall asleep, after they did Peter was going to make dinner for him and Claire, tell her to dress up because tonight was a special occasion, even though she didn't know what that was she was going to go along with it. He couldn't take her to a restaurant because of the press always being on the move whenever one of the Petrelli's were. Nathan could not find out about them. This was the next closest thing he could think of as the perfect date for them.

Like Peter predicted Simon and Monty had fallen asleep early at 7:00pm. Claire had looked after them for the last hours and set them down to bed while Peter cooked their dinner. 

Finally he was done he set everything down on the table. He checked his jacket pocket to make sure the ring was there and then he put his jacket on top of his chair. He felt hot, and he knew it was his nerves over how Claire would respond to him. He was wearing a white collared shirt with the first few buttons not done up. He wore black formal pants and his hair was scuffled with gel. 

'Are you ready Mr. Petrelli?'

Peter looked up at the top of the staircase; he had to blink his eyes twice. There woman of his dreams stood, wearing a red silky short dress that showed every curve in her body with just a hint of cleavage. She had let her down just the way he liked it.

She was about to walk down the stairs when Monty called out, 'Claire! Claire! Where'd you go?' from his bedroom. Claire had read Monty a bed time story to make him fall asleep quicker; once she thought he was asleep she left the room. It had been half an hour since then and he must have woken up again. 'I'll be right back, sorry.' She ran back to Monty's room. Peter wished this night could be perfect for her but it looked like with all this hiding, nothing ever would.

**Scene 5**

Sylar's Lair

"Are you cooking for me now?' After this morning Sylar was mocking her for how she responded to him cooking breakfast for her.

'Yes, I mean I guess I owe you something for this morning and letting me stay with you. And I just so happen to know how to cook.'

'Then how come you've made such a mess' Sylar said while pointing around the kitchen and her face, 'Here, Let me get that.' He touched Elle's face, wiping the flour off with his fingers lightly rubbing against her skin. Elle felt her face turn pink, Sylar smirked at this and stepped away.

'Well then, I should set the table, it's the least I can do.'

Elle couldn't dare look at him to respond, her face was burning red now, why did Sylar's touch affect her this much; she was starting to forget the way Adam made her feel. What was she doing letting Sylar get this close to her?

**Scene 6**

Hospital

Nikki woke up frightened. She looked around and she was wearing a white gown in a hospital room, her face was tinging and her entire body was aching. All she could wonder was what happened, was she okay and what about the baby?

'Nikki Sanders' the doctor came in and greeted her.

'Yes, what happened, why am I here?'

'It's completely normal for you not to remember, it looks like you were in car accident but with plenty of rest you'll make a full recovery.'

'Is the baby okay?'

The doctor took a moment to answer her, Nikki started to worry, 'I'm sorry Nikki, but we couldn't save the baby, there was just too much blood loss and damage to the abdomen.'

'No, please, how could you let this happen? I'm sorry it's just I can't believe that this happened' She couldn't hold her tears in, she began crying hysterically.

'Like I said we did everything we could, is there anyone we can call?'

**Scene 7**

Petrelli Mansion

'Monty won't wake up again this time.' Claire finally had come back to Peter.

'What did you do.' He still had that big smile on his face from this morning Claire noticed.

'I have my ways.'

'Well, you'll have to show me what they are later.' Peter pulled out a seat for Claire and she sat down, then as Peter took a seat Claire asked, 'So seriously what's the special occasion?'

'Nothing. Well there is something but you have to wait until the end of dinner for it.'

'A surprise, you know how I love surprises.' Claire was excited, Peter tugged his shirt collar nervously he hoped she would still be that excited later. Maybe he should come right out with it now, while she was like this.

'Claire I have something I want to ask you?' 

Claire's phone chose that moment to ring. 'Hang on a second, sorry again'

Claire picked up the pone, 'Claire, it's Adam. Are you busy.'

'Yes I am actually, can I call you later.'

Peter took the phone and switched it off. Adam was beyond mad, his plan to stop Peter proposing to Claire had ended before it had begun.

'Hey!' Claire was annoyed.

'Sorry, but we never get to spend time together.'

Then Claire changed her tone, 'Fine, I forgive you. But what if it was Nathan?'

'Was it? You have to call him back now!'

Claire laughed at Peter.

'That's not funny.'

'So where were we? You were about to ask me something?'

Peter hesitated; they had just been interrupted again. He'd wait until they finished eating; he had to wait for the right time. 'What do you think about the chicken?'

**Scene 8**

Political Function

Nathan talked too many guests at the party, but his mind was elsewhere. What was he doing here? He should have been where he really wanted to be. Heidi was the perfect wife, but she was too perfect. Nikki was everything he could ever ask for. She knew his strengths and weaknesses, she truly understood him and didn't put so much pressure on him to exceed like Heidi did. What was he doing staying with someone because of his career and avoiding the person he loved the most. He loved his kids and didn't want to lose them but he sure as hell never wanted to lose Nikki because of Heidi. Their marriage had been on the rocks for a while and he felt like he had slowly fallen out of love with Heidi. If he didn't want to loose Nikki he had to leave all of this behind.

Nathan heard his phone vibrate and answered it, 'Hello'

'Hello, this is Dr Reese, I was instructed to call you from Nikki, she's been admitted to hospital.'

'What? Is she alright?' Had Nathan come to his senses too late? He had never been more worried in his life than at this moment.

'She's doing fine now, she was in car accident, something else happened when we were operating on her and I think she needs someone close to her to come here now.'

'I'm on my way.' The baby was all he could think of now.

He rushed passed the guests not bothering to say bye but before he could exit someone called out to Nathan 'Where do you think your going?'

**Scene 9**

Sylar's Lair

Elle was finally done. The timer rang from the oven. She put some on oven mitts she found before and took the tray out of the oven, when she turned around to put it on the kitchen bench she didn't expect Sylar to be right behind her. She didn't even hear him walk into the kitchen. The tray she was holding and he collided, dinner had now appeared all over Sylar's clothes.

'I was just coming to get the cutlery; you did not just do that.'

Elle couldn't tell if he was mocking her again or mad at her for spilling food all over him, 'I didn't mean to, If I had of known you were there….'

She stopped talking as Sylar threw a bowl of mashed patotoes on top of her head.

'You are so going to pay for that!' Elle ran to the other side of the kitchen bench and began throwing corn cobs at Sylar. 

Sylar couldn't let her win this fight, he saw a bowl of mixed egg yolk, ran towards her pouring it down her clothes. As Elle ran to make another attempt to escape, she didn't get very far as she slipped on some of the egg yolk that had landed on the floor. Sylar tried to stop her from falling, but he got caught on the egg yolk too. Sylar fell backwards on the floor with Elle landing on top of him. Elle's body was directly on top of Sylar's, there faces were so closed that their noses touched. They couldn't stop laughing but when they finally did they just stared into each others eyes, neither one of them moving their bodies away from each other.

**Scene 10**

Petrelli Mansion

Peter and Claire had almost finished eating dinner, 'Peter this was wonderful, but why did you go to all this trouble, I know something is up.'

'Well your about to find out.' Peter's phone out of nowhere began ringing; he had to answer in case it was Nathan. 'Damn it!'

'Peter, its Nathan, I think I'm going to tell Heidi everything tonight, Nikki comes before any of this, Peter you were right.'

'Well I'm glad; now go tell Heidi before you chicken out again.'

'Okay, thanks again Peter. And Peter something else happened Nikki she's in….'

Peter really wanted to get off the phone and back to Claire and himself, 'Nathan I have to go sorry." Peter than hung up the phone.

Peter hung up quickly, 'So that was Nathan.' Claire asked.

'Yeah. Look i'm sick of waiting so I'm going to do what I should have done before we started eating dinner.'

'Peter why are so anxious all of a sudden and are you sweating?'

'Don't worry about that. Claire just listen. From the minute we laid our eyes on each other at homecoming I knew you were the one for me. Every time yo walk into the room it suddenly no matter who's in it you're the only one I have my eyes on. You light up my day every day and you the only one that truly knows me.' , 

'Peter..' Claire was amazed at how much she meant to Peter. 

'I know that if I wanted to spend eternity with someone by my side it would be you. You're the one I want to wake up every morning with and start a family with. You're the only one for me, Claire..' Peter got down on one knee still shaking a little he grabbed the ring from his pocket, 'Will you marry me?'

**Next time on Forbidden Desires:**

Claire gives Peter an answer.

Nikki does something unthinkable.

Sylar gets mad at Elle.

Adam discovers a secret.

And someone else knows about Nathan and Nikki 


	6. Episode 28: Answers

**Note: This is a Heroes Soapie, very alternate universe, thought it might be fun to write. Didn't turn out the way I expected to, so let me know what you think.**

**The Last scene in this chapter may sound confusing.**

**Previously:**

Peter and Claire are sleeping together while keeping there relationship a secret from Nathan. Nathan is Claire's dad so far.

Sylar and Elle decide to work together despite how much they can't stand one another so they can be with the ones they desire, Elle wants Adam and what Elle doesn't know is Sylar is only helping her to get closer to her.

Peter, Adam, Elle and Claire are all best friends. Adam has feelings for Claire which is why he broke up with Elle. He is just as bad as Elle and will do anything to have Claire not even Peter can stand in his way.

Nikki is pining for Nathan while he's torn between her, winning the election and his family. Nikki feels sometimes that Peter understands her more than he does. Claire is jealous of Nikki and Peter's friendship. Claire doesn't know about Nikki and Nathan's relationship only Peter does.

**Episode 28: Answers**

**Scene 1**

Political Function

Nathan turned around at the sound of the person's voice realising who it was, 'Ma?'

'Yes, now where do you think you're going? You can't just take off like this without saying goodbye.

'Something has happened, I can't explain right now, but it's more important that I go there instead of be here right now.' Nathan had to leave now he didn't have time for explanations.

'You're not going anywhere if you're leaving to see that tramp' Angela spat out.

'She's not some tramp, she's carrying my baby and she means more to me than any of this ever will. And you knew about her this whole time?' Nathan was furious with his mother for speaking about Nikki in that harsh way, how could she be so cold? No wonder why Nathan was the way he was. But worst of all he hadn't been careful enough in hiding his secret affair from his own mother he wandered if Heidi had known about it too.

'A mother knows everything Nathan and don't say I didn't warn you. You have so much ahead of you, you have a different destiny and you'll realize that soon.'

What Nathan didn't realize was how serious Angela was, she had been the one behind the car crash Nikki had been in. Angela had plans for both of her sons; Nathan winning the election was the first.

**Scene 2**

Sylar's Lair

Elle was still on top of Sylar on the floor, they hadn't moved and had continued to stare at each other, Sylar made a move to get up but Elle didn't so there noses grazed, then Sylar saw the look in Elle's eyes, she wanted him and he wanted her just as much.as he wanted her. This was the time to kiss her, he knew she wouldn't stop him if he did. So Syalr tilted his head slightly more upward to meet his lips with hers, but they never made it there when they heard the door bell ring.

Elle moved off Sylar immediately, she stood up brushing the food off her clothes. Sylar didn't want to get up, he couldn't believe his luck, next time he'd be sure to kiss her the first chance he got. 'Sylar, are you gonna get that?' She spoke so bluntly brushing off anything that could have happened just minutes ago.

'Yeah, just give me a second.'

'Okay, I'm just going to have a shower and get cleaned up.' Elle moved fast once she shut the bathroom door, she dropped down to the floor sighing. She would have kissed him if that doorbell hadn't rang, but it felt so wrong, Adam was meant to mean the world to her. Maybe Sylar was using some sort of power on her? She could never feel the way she felt about Adam for someone else, or could she? Elle realised she had forgotten to grab her clothes when she had gone into the bathroom; she just really needed a moment to herself to process what had happened. She stepped out heading for her room, but stopped walking when she caught sight of who was at the door, it was Adam. What was he doing here? Did he know she was staying at Sylar's and realised that he'd made a mistake in letting her go? What would he think if Adam saw she was staying with Sylar? She couldn't let Adam see her but it was too late, he had already caught a glimpse of her.

**Scene 3**

Petrelli Mansion

'Yes.' Claire didn't even have to think about it.

Peter slipped the ring on her finger and scooped her up in his arms up carrying her, they were both laughing and he kissed her thanking God that he had her in his life and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

'And I think you may have already came up with your wedding vows, no wonder you were so squirmy before.'

'Yeah I was so unsure what you'd say, I didn't know if you were ready.'

'Peter I would have married you last year if you had asked, you're the only one for me, I've know that for a while too. The only thing is…'

'What?'

'Well, I'm one of those girls that have dreamt all of her life of having this big wedding with my family but we can't do any of that can we?'

'I'm sorry Claire, but we can't. We can only invite Elle and Adam and…I think that's it.' He looked sadly at her he wanted to give her everything she'd ever wanted.

'Look it doesn't matter, as long as I'm still marrying the man of my dreams I'll be the happiest women in the world.'

Peter still wasn't convinced so Claire did what she always did, she started kissing him hungrily down every inch of his neck speaking in between kisses, 'Peter, I want to marry you and I don't care if we have to elope, '

Peter believed her and began moaning at Claire's every kiss, Claire unbuttoned his shirt, trailing more kisses down his bare chest, and started pulling him forward to the couch.

She lay down on it pulling him on top of her, then Peter responded with the same amount of desire, his lips covered hers while moving his hands to unzip her dress.

'Peter!' that's when they both heard that Nathan had arrive home.

Peter quickly buttoned up his shirt wiping the lipstick off his face and Claire zipped back her dress just in time they were both just standing next to each other when Nathan saw them.

'Nathan, what are you doing back so early? Where are Ma and Heidi?'

'Peter I don't have time to explain but I just came by because, I need you right now to drive me to the hospital.'

'What's wrong? Did something happen to Heidi?' Claire was scared; she was the only other person then Peter that really cared about her in this family. She felt like Heidi was her real mother in some ways.

Nathan was aware of how loyal Claire was to Heidi, they were close which was why he could never trust her with his secret, that he was having an affair with another women, 'Claire, Heidi's fine its just something with me, I don't want you to worry and I'd rather that you wouldn't tell Heidi, can you just stay here with the kids while I Peter takes me to the hospital?'

'Sure, anything. Please tell me what happens when you get back.'

'I will Claire, its nothing really.'

Claire knew something big was up, she wasn't some stupid blond, and Nathan didn't look hurt or like he had been experiencing any pain, he was hiding something and Peter knew what it was, why didn't he feel like he could trust her completely? He had just proposed to her, were they meant to spend the rest of their lives living a lie?

'Okay, Nathan I'll meet you in the car, I'm just going to change out of these clothes really quickly.'

'Why are you two dressed like that anyway?'

'I'll tell you in the car.'

Nathan didn't question Peter anymore, because right now all that mattered was seeing Nikki, he waited for Peter in his car.

Claire followed Peter to his room. Peter was getting changed and Claire couldn't pretend something wasn't going on any longer, 'Peter, I know Nathan's lying to me, what are you and Nathan always so secretive about?'

'Claire, I'll tell you when I get back right now we need to focus on what I'm going to say to Nathan. How am I meant to explain this suit and that hot red dress your wearing?'

'I don't know Peter and I don't really care.' Claire was sick of Peter's excuses, she was always honest with him, well actually she hadn't been completely honest about Adam so maybe she should just let whatever Peter and Nathan were hiding go.

'Please Claire I need your help, I can't take it when your upset with me especially after what happened tonight.'

Claire remembered the words Peter had said, and how she had the rest of Peter's and her lives to get him to tell her the truth, and she could never be upset with Peter for too long, 'Tell him you let Monty and Simon watch a James Bond movie and they wanted to play dress ups.'

'You're the best you know that.' Peter kisses her lips lingering there for a while, when he let go she had the same smile when she had agreed to marry him and so did he.

'I don't know what time I'll be back, but if you want to wait up to um celebrate…'

'Peter trust me I'm not going to be able to sleep after what happened tonight, and I really want to finish what we started before Nathan walked in, I'll be waiting here wide awake.'

'Good.' Peter left his bedroom walking down the stairs like the happiest man alive.

**Scene 4 **

Sylar's Lair

'Elle?' Adam was shocked to find her here out of all places.

'Adam?' She walked to the door.

'What are you doing here? I see you waste no time on moving on.'

'No, What? You don't seriously think I would ever sleep with Sylar.'

Sylar's face dropped. Was he really that much out of he's league with Elle?

'And what would you care anyway, since you've made it so clear that we are not together anymore?' Elle asked Adam.

'I still care Elle. That will never stop.' Adam confessed.

'Then why did you break up with me in the first place?'

'Because you deserve someone better then me, and that person sure as hell isn't Sylar.'

'Well you didn't give me any options on places where I could stay when you kicked me out of **our **apartment.'

'What about staying with Peter and Claire?'

'Well didn't you here? Apparently there on your side with this whole break up thing, I didn't really have anyone else to turn to. So what are you doing here anyway?'

'I needed some information that I knew Sylar would have.' Then Adam turned toward Sylar.

'And whatever makes you think I'd help you out with that?' Sylar crossed his arms, he did not want to help Adam at all because the truth was he hated him, he was he reason the Elle would never let go and be in his bed.

'I might have something of interest?'

'Adam what are you up to?' Elle was intrigued.

'You'll just have to wait and see.' Adam gave her one of his devilish smiles and she did the same. One reason they were so good together was because of how much they didn't mind getting there hands dirty to get whatever they wanted.

'Let's talk then.' Sylar sighed. He could see how transfixed Elle was by Adam's presence, why couldn't she just forget about that loser.

**Scene 5**

Hospital

Peter and Nathan were heading toward Nikki's room. Peter had never seen Nathan so upset during the entire car ride, no wonder Nathan needed him to drive to the hospital, he was in no state to. Peter felt for his brother but he couldn't stop worrying about Nikki either. He cared for Nikki a lot, she was someone else he could talk to and rely on. They had become the very best of friends since Nathan and Nikki had started the whole affair. He wanted the baby to be alright to, Peter knew that all Nikki wanted was to be happy with Nathan and start a family with him.

They arrived at Nikki's room, Nathan rushed to Nikki's side wrapping his arms around her.

'Your'e okay right? I'm going to kill the bustard that did this too you.' Nikki had never seen Nathan so angry before, it almost scared her.

'Nathan, I have no idea who did this but I'm fine and the baby…'

'Is the baby okay?' Nathan quickly asked her.

Nikki paused if she told Nathan that she had lost the baby their plans for the future would be over and Nathan would not plan on leaving his wife anytime soon. Nikki did what she knew was wrong but in her mind but it was right if she was able to keep the man she loved, in time Nathan would forgive her, 'the baby is fine too, its like nothing ever happened.'

Nikki saw the big smile appear on Nathan's face she had made the right decision but she still felt sad inside from losing a part of herself.

'Nathan, give Nikki some breathing room.' Peter laughed at how much Nathan was all over Nikki.

'Peter you came to? That's really sweet of you.'

Nathan moved away while Peter hugged Nikki for a moment, 'Well in the state Nathan was in I could not let him drive by himself.'

'Yeah, you don't know what I was thinking Nikki, if I had of lost you I really don't know how I would have been able to live this Earth without you.'

Nathan kneeled by Nikki's bedside, 'I'm going to leave Heidi, before this accident I knew I had to see you, it was like I knew something would happen and in that instant I knew all that really mattered to me in this world, that's you Nikki and I will never leave you alone again.'

'Really? You don't know what this means to me.'

'I do, I'm just sorry I didn't realise this sooner.'

Peter looked on happily as Nathan was finally going to stand up and be a man to be with the one he loved, Peter just wandered when he would ever be able to do that with Claire.

Peter had stayed with Nathan and Nikki for hours and finally visiting hours were over but Nathan had decided to still spend the night with Nikki. Nathan also had instructed Peter when he returned home to tell Heidi that he got called away to go to San Francisco to give another speech for his campaign. Peter then began teleporting back home, he couldn't wait to see Claire.

**Scene 6**

Petrelli Mansion

When Angela got back to the mansion she was furious with Nathan for still not obeying her. She was his mother and he had to listen to her, Nathan was only making things worse for himself now. Angela decided to check on her other son, she knew that Peter would never be so disloyal to her like Nathan. She didn't bother knocking on Peter's door and just opened it 'Peter…' Angela stopped talking when the figure lying on top of Peter's duno cover was none other then Claire. What was she doing sleeping in Peter's room?

Her questions were answered when Peter appeared right behind her. 'Peter? Did you just teleport here?'

'Yes.'

'You were with Nathan at the hospital weren't you?'

'I had to drop him off, so you know?'

'Yes I do and I'm not worried about this woman because this thing between them is not going to last.'

'Ma, let Nathan be.'

'He has too much going from him; he can't just let it all slip away.'

'That's not for you to decide.'

'Well I don't want to think about this whole mess right now, what's Claire doing sleeping in your bed?'

Peter peaked over Angela's shoulder to check that she was fully clothed, she was which was really good, he would be able to lie his way out of this one again. 'I'm not surprised she couldn't find her own bedroom, she invaded the liquor cabinet as soon as you guys left, teenagers.' It was almost too easy to lie to Nathan and Angela about their secret affair.

'I'll have a word with her tomorrow could you take her back to her bedroom? And thanks Peter for always telling me the truth, there's a reason why you'll always be my favourite son.' Angela walked away and a chill went down Peter's spine, his mother really freaked him out sometimes.

Peter gently picked Claire up in his arms and carried her back to her room, when he lay her down on her bed her eyes fluttered open.

'I fell asleep didn't I? Sorry I couldn't wait up.'

'Its fine but next time don't fall asleep on my bed, my mother saw you sleeping on it.'

Claire's voice became fearful, 'Oh no Peter what did you say?'

'That you had too much liquor to drink while she was at the party.'

'That would actually sound believable to her; she always thinks the worst of me.'

'Well I could never, now you get back to sleep, we'll celebrate another time.'

'I love you Peter.'

'I love you too Claire.' Peter kissed her softly on the lips then left her room.

On Peter's way back to his bedroom, he saw Monty opening the door to his bedroom.

'Hey there buddy, aren't you meant to be sleeping?'

'I can't, can you read me a bed time story.'

'Okay but you have to promise to do something for me.'

Peter reached in his pocket and held out a twenty dollar bill for Monty, 'Tell Simon I'll give him one too if when Nathan asks you what we did last night, that you say we watched a James Bond movie and we played dress ups afterwards.'

'Okay Uncle Peter, you're the best!' Monty hugged Peter and took the money.

**Scene 7**

Sylar's Lair

Elle saw Adam and Sylar go into this room downstairs that Elle had never been in before, she didn't bother tagging along because Sylar could tell her everything that happened later, he was after all helping her get Adam back. She went back to her shower.

By the time she got out Adam had already left, they must have been really quick. Elle still couldn't get over Adam's smile. Elle still knew how to affect him and the way Adam had looked at her made Elle think that Adam still wanted her more then ever. Elle saw Sylar and she had to immediately ask him about what happened with Adam.

'This is so great, not only is our other plan working but now Adam is jealous and I knew he still cares about me, so what did you guys end up talking about in that room?'

Sylar knew this whole plan thing was always about getting Adam back with Elle, eventually she would be with him again, so why was he so mad that their plans were actually working. 'I don't want to talk about it. I've got a couple of things to do so don't bother me'

Elle sensed that Sylar was angry with her, 'Why aren't you as happy as me that our plan is working? And why won't you tell me what he was after?'

Sylar then growled at her, he was so jealous that all Elle cared about was Adam and how little he mattered to her, 'Elle! Stop asking me these stupid questions and just leave me alone!'

Elle looked at him shocked. Had he really just spoken to her that way? All people kept wanting was for her to leave, she felt like she didn't belong anywhere. Sylar was still giving her this menacing stare and it frightened the hell out of her, she was actually beginning to get scared for her life. So she didn't answer him back like she normally did. She was hurt by him and really confused so she did what he asked, she left him alone by walking out the door.

**Scene 8**

Adam's Apartment

Adam was no scientist but he knew a thing or two about DNA. Sylar had files on Claire and Peter because he need too know everything about them in order to kill them, he even had their medical files. Adam carefully looked at them and noticed something he never wanted to see. Originally he was trying to find something in Peter's medical history that could weaken him or even kill him so he could be with Claire. He would do whatever it took; he was running out of options. But what he came across was nothing he could have ever prepared himself for.Peter's and Claire's blood types didn't match. Then he saw that Nathan's and Claire's didn't either. Peter and Claire weren't related after all! They could never know or else they would end up together for sure. He couldn't believe that all this time Claire had been lied to about her family, but by who?Adam found another piece of paper hidden in Claire's file, he skimmed across seeing the word 'birth mother'. Before he looked at the name he saw that whoever this woman was could very well be Claire's mother, the blood type matched this time. The name that was revealed on the paper shocked Adam even more 'Sarah Bishop.' Was Claire related to Elle instead of Nathan and Peter? Elle and Claire were sisters!

**Next Time on Forbidden Desires:**

Claire shocks Adam with her news.

Elle runs into the arms of Adam and Adam gives in.

Nikki continues to lie while Nathan finds it hard to keep his promise to her.

Sylar may just get what he's always wanted.

Peter & Claire finally celebrate their engagement.


End file.
